Stryder MorDae
The exiled Prince of Paulking, and Warlord of Xo. Stryder "Star Diver" MorDae Followed in his fathers foot steps and became a second generation Ranger. During his time as a Ranger, Stryder worked his way up from an adviser position, to commanding the militia fleet, to Ranger 2, and ultimately Ranger 1 until Char`Kargis Olort was ready to lead again. '"Anyone can take the easy, convenient road, but a real test of ones spirit lies in doing what others will not. Besides, what type of man would I be if I left my faction when they needed me the most?" '-Stryder MorDae, on being offered to leave the Rangers for better pay. Early Life While Stryder may have be born and raised on Anzat, he was half Human, half Kiffar. He grew up on a New Anzat Order military base, and attended the academy while his father, Huru MorDae, Served in the Royal Anzat Fleet (RAF) at the time. At age 15 upon hearing the news of his father going MIA and probably being captured by Black Sun Agents Stryder ran away from the academy in search of his father. After about 3 years of search Stryder finally tracked down his fathers location, he had actually been captured, and gang pressed into an Eidola Pirating Fleet by a member of the Mytaranor Slaving Council. After helping his father escape they both returned to the NAO, Stryder returning to his study's at the Academy, and Huru acting as a military adviser for the Anzat Marine Corps now. '"The boys back in Anzat used to call me ''Star Diver, ''we would take our training craft and see who could make the closest/fastest pass to the suns gravitational field. It was the nearest thing to the Kessal Run we had." '-Stryder MorDae The Rise and fall of Cygnus, the Rangers, and House MorDae When his father set out to acquire a ship faction for the New Anzat Order Stryder joined him in this venture, slowly learning leadership and survival skills that his father had picked up along the way. it was a bit on a quiet adventure during his time, Huru having acquired the failing Cygnus Spaceworks and restoring it to a operation level. Things where looking up and a time of prosperity seemed to be in the future for the NAO, but this was not to be. At the same Time a coup was under way to kill Wilhelm Von Ismay, and in the chaos those loyal to Wilhelm where being hunted and murdered. If it was not for his leave the minor Anzat based house story would have ended here. It was during this time that Huru approached a close friend of his, Rhys Skywalker, with a business opportunity of providing a ship faction for the Rangers, in exchange for political asylum for the remains of the loyalist Anzat Nationalist Movement still loyal to Wilhelm. This was a time for great prosperity for House MorDae and the massive debt taken out to pay off Cygnus Space works of 100m was payed off in about 4 months time. This would soon change however during one of the darkest days in Ranger history. While on leave Cygnus was left in command of Da`uca Hilleacus, who failed to keep track of member activity that ultimately let to the dissolution of Cygnus Spaceworks, Jormungand Gand took action to rob the Antarian Rangers. Coming back from leave right at this same time Huru's attention was focused more on saving the lives of Ranger personal caught in the traitorous act, then that of the stability of his personal investments. The hardship of losing his investments, the traitorous act leveling the Rangers assets, the attempts of Hurus wife to assassinate him, and the infiltration of Black sun agents into his houses leadership positions led Huru to dissolve House MorDae, and disappear. Styders only last lead he had of his father was a cryptic communication found in a jettisoned escape from Hurus personal shuttle. Life as a Ranger Like most Rangers Stryder stated life off as a successive generation member of the Rangers, that is most Rangers are volunteered in service by multiple generations in a time honored tradition. These where very tough times and very demanding as it was a time of rebuilding after being sacked by Black Sun. During the rebuilding period Stryder started off as a military adviser, ultimately suggesting logistical and doctrine changes to accommodate to a now smaller group. With several personal being shifted around into positions much better suited to their needs this saw a quick rise through the ranks, Until he reached the rank of Ranger 2. During his time as Ranger 2 Stryders primary focus has been the rebuilding of tars security forces, though some of his goals have been considered a bit excessive only time will tell. During this time period Stryder also served as a operations adviser to the Galactic Alliance on matters of logistics, front line operations, and standard infantry equipment in the field. Category:Members